


Bring on the Wonder

by noirangetrois



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: And some more angst just for good measure, Angst, Character Death, Eve War event, M/M, Murder, Murder Mystery, Mystery, Post-Canon, Post-Endless Waltz, The updates on this one are going to be really slow, With a heaping side of angst, sorry about that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 21:05:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13108512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noirangetrois/pseuds/noirangetrois
Summary: Post-EW. The pilots are still recovering after Wufei is found dead when one of their own murders Relena and Zechs. The guilt is plain to see, but when the killer can't remember his reasons, Duo wonders if things might be even worse than they seem.





	Bring on the Wonder

**Author's Note:**

> The entirety of this work was inspired by this song, from the Bones TV show soundtrack:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zb0x4_2xocY

**AC 209 - 10 years after the Incident**

October 23. Neither of them knew when their birthdays were supposed to be, so they'd decided to pick a day, to share it. Really, the biggest deciding factor was that it was the soonest day they both had off after they first had the idea. They'd never celebrated any sort of anniversary together, and though they never discussed it, their joint birthday had sort of stood for that as well.

Duo didn't have the heart to spend it in prison. Heero was in solitary confinement anyway, by his own request. They'd argued about that, but there was no changing Heero's mind. Officially, the Incident had been chalked up to some sort of re-manifestation of Zero-related paranoia. Apparently, Heero believed it. What didn't make sense to Duo was why Quatre hadn't had any such episode, since Quatre easily spent double the time with the Zero System that Heero did. 

Quatre wasn't even put under extra supervision or psychological testing - it was a pat explanation devised after the fact to help people wrap their heads around the inexplicable, long enough after the event that people must have assumed Quatre must be safe. That or people just weren't willing to question the capability and sanity of the head of the largest philanthropic organization that had ever existed, let alone the largest privately owned corporation. Sure, most people had no idea about Trowa's near demise thanks to Quatre's first experiences with Zero, but at least Q had been using Zero at the time. Heero hadn't touched the system for years; had gone through all the same psych screenings since the end of the war as the rest of them, even though he wasn't a Preventer. It was a testament to the guilt Quatre must feel that he believed in the Zero theory himself.

As far as Duo was concerned it was complete bullshit, but everyone seemed so dead set on that explanation that he eventually gave up trying to convince anyone. Hell, he even occasionally wondered if maybe it were true after all, since no other logical explanation made sense even ten years afterward. Heero still remembered nothing, and the tapes still showed the exact same scene: Heero alone with Zechs and Relena, having what appeared to be an agitated discussion before he pulled out his pistol and shot them both in the head, then left the room in a hurry.

Duo shook himself, banishing the bad memories as best he could and brought his focus back to the two lane highway he was driving along. It was his birthday, Heero's birthday, and he'd decided to get out of the city for a change. Back before everything went sideways, he and Heero liked to go stargazing together. They both missed the spectacular views in space, and while nothing on Earth could compare to the glittering array of stars visible while outside the Earth's atmosphere, stargazing was a way for them to feel connected to the colonies and what few happy memories they did have from childhood. With all the light and noise pollution in the city, however, it was necessary to go out to the countryside to get any decent visibility

It had been years since Duo had gotten out the telescope, and he'd decided it was time. If he couldn't be with Heero in person, he would be with him in spirit, charting the constellations for both of them.

The mountains west of the city were the best place to go stargazing, but Duo had to be back at work tomorrow so there just wasn't time to drive that far. He'd found a likely business park in the foothills while browsing through satellite maps of the area, and decided the roof of one of those buildings would give him visibility past the trees that covered the area. It was probably under lock and key for the night, but that, of course, had never been stopped him before.

Traffic was lighter than he'd expected, so he arrived at the site a good half hour sooner than planned. He figured breaking in and smuggling his telescope past security and up to the roof would be a fun distraction from his brooding thoughts. Pulling into the parking lot, he began to realize that he might not need to exert himself while breaking and entering - the office building was clearly unoccupied. Even the "For Lease" signs were falling over from neglect. He sighed, realizing he'd been anticipating a challenge on that front almost as much as the star gazing. No matter. The sky was clear, there was a new moon, and many of the lights around the building were out due to neglect - even more optimal circumstances than expected.

Hopping out of the car, Duo quickly grabbed his gear: headlamp, lock picking tools, and telescope case. He shut the trunk quietly out of habit, knowing he had nothing to worry about with being heard. Ghosting up to the main entrance, he quickly assessed what security measures were in place. No electronic locks, and the sticker for the security company was for one he happened to know had gone out of business years ago. How defunct was this place, anyway?

He put down the telescope case and pulled out his lock picks, unlocking the door with ease. After shutting it carefully behind him, he flipped on his headlamp to the red light setting, double checking for any security measures he'd missed. There was an alarm panel on the right, but it was dead when he checked it, as expected. Picking up the telescope case, he headed into the building in search of the elevator. Pushing the call button, he looked around while waiting for the elevator to arrive. Posters on the wall suggested this had once housed a technology company. The posters were as out of date as the security system. More so.

The elevator dinged and he climbed on, pressing the button for the top floor. Once there, he checked the emergency floor plan next to the elevator for exits. There were four on this floor. He walked to the closest one and found that it did not have roof access... nor did the second nor third. Grumbling to himself, he made his way to the last staircase. Just as he was about to turn the last corner, something caught his eye. It was a large poster in one of the cubicles, with blocks of letters and numbers on it in some sort of computer code.

It wasn't one that Duo had ever seen, but immediately something flashed in his brain and he knew, just knew this was the answer to years and years of building despair. This had to be the key that would finally unravel the mystery of Wufei's death. And maybe, just maybe, it would lead to answers that could finally exonerate Heero. No matter what the videotape showed, Duo was convinced that there was a plausible explanation for Heero's actions that day. He refused to believe that the man he loved could just casually murder two of their own. It just wasn’t possible.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting this first chapter now for the Eve War Event on tumblr, but this fic is on the back burner while I focus on Of The Sea. Depending on my muses there might be a few updates before I'm done with Of The Sea, but be forewarned, it's likely to be quite a while before I post more. HOWEVER, this is my absolute favorite of all the many (MANY) fic ideas I have so I absolutely promise, I will be getting back to it.
> 
> And Wufei lovers - there will be flashbacks to when he was still alive. I'm so very sorry that he is dead, but the story just doesn't work without it. Ditto with Zechs and Relena.


End file.
